Make a Wish
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Katara and Aang had a bad dream and went to a place to think about it. I couldn't think of a good summary for this so please read it! MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!


Make A Wish

Katara stood in the middle of a dark, dark place. Nothing else seemed to be there except for her. She looked around. Just then, she saw Aang. He was standing several feet away from her with a blank look on his face.  
"Aang?" she asked, her voice echoing in the darkness. He didn't even move. Katara began moving towards him, when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. She tried to turn around, but caught only a glimpse of what was binding her. It was Prince Zuko. He sniggered and began dragging her backwards. She cried out. "Aang, help me! Aang!" she yelled desperately. At first, Aang did nothing. Then, he turned slowly the other way, and walked into the dark.

The young Waterbender sprange upright in her sleeping bag. Nobody was there. "Just a dream..." she told herself., sighing with releif. She looked up. It was still night. Knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she got up and checked on her brother. Still sound asleep, as always. She glanced over at Aang's sleeping bag. She couldn't see his face, but was sure he was there as well, snoozing the night away. Katara smiled fondly. The young Airbender meant more to her than to the rest of the world.

Sure he was supposed to save the world from utter destruction, and Katara wanted that as much as the next person. But for her, Aang was the one who had saved her heart. Her smile faded as she thought about her dream. Was it a prediction? Or was it a figment of her immagination? She hoped it was her immagination, but even so, it continued to haunt her. She walked out past Appa, and sat down at the base of a huge tree with infinite branches. She looked at the inky black sky, and at the stars floating there like lost pearls. She sighed. "Aang..." she said longingly to herself.

She was away from camp, and hadn't expected anybody to hear. "What?" Aang's voice rang down from above. Katara looked up, and saw Aang's boyish face looking down at her from a branch he was sitting on. She nearly jumped in surprise. Aang floated down beside her. "Oh, hi Aang," Katara said. "Hi. Were you looking for me?" he asked. "No, I thought you were back at camp," she replied.

"Oh. So, why did you say my name?" Aang asked curiously. "I was just thinking," she answered quickly. "So what brings you out here?" she questioned, changing the subject. "Couldn't sleep. Bad dream," he answered casually. Katara nodded. "Same here," she said. She adjusted her sitting position, and accidentally brushed her arm against Aang's.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "Good thing it's night," she thought, not wanting Aang to see her blush. She glanced at him, and saw him looking at the sky. "Something wrong, Aang?" Aang looked at her and smiled that smile that always makes Katara melt. "Everything's fine, Katara," he answered her soothingly.

That's one thing Katara loved about Aang. He could always make her feel safe, like there was nothing bigger than the two of them right there. Even though there was a war going on, Katara felt more peaceful and at-home right there with Aang than she ever had anywhere else. But again the dream entered her mind. "Aang...if you ever got the chance to side with the Fire Nation, would you?" she asked. She knew the question sounded stupid, but she wanted to know.

"No way, Katara! I would never leave you and Sokka...especially you," he said, and they both turned bright red. Suddenly, something bright zoomed across the black sky. Katara pointed at it. "Look, Aang!" she said excitedly. "A shooting star!" "Wow..." he said. Katara closed her eyes, pereparing to make a wish. "What are you doing?" Aang asked. "I'm making a wish," she answered.

"Why?" Katara looked at Aang strangely. It then hit her that Aang had probably never known to wish on a star.

"Because that's what you do when you see a shooting star. Here, Aang, close your eyes and make a wish," she said, smiling. Aang looked at her for a minute, thinking, then closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes opened again. "I'll be back," Katara said, getting up and walking toward camp. She opened up a pack and pulled out a beautiful ice diamond on a piece of string. Ice diamonds are something only waterbenders can make, and they resemble lighter blue saphires. There was one on the neckalace her mother had given her, and it was her most treasured possession.

This was a special one, though. Because Katara had crafted it out of love. She put it in her pocket and started walking back to where Aang was. She saw him, and her heart grew wings, like it always does when she sees him. As she neared, she stopped as she heard Aang sigh.

"I wish Katara liked me like I like her. Maybe that star will help it come true..."Aang said to the stars. But Katara had heard him, and she felt overjoyed. She walked up to him quietly from behind.

"Aang?" Katara said, sitting down. He gasped. "H-how long were you there, Katara?" he asked, stuttering slightly. "Long enough," she replied softly, sitting down. "You really do like me, Aang?" she asked, smiling. "W-well, I...I..." he jumbled with his words.  
"Close enough," Katara said with a laugh, then leaned over, and lightly kissed his lips. Aang silently gasped, and Katara pulled away after a couple seconds. "I like you too, Aang. So tell me...what did you wish for?" "I wished for my first kiss to be from you," Aang said, blushing his head off. Katara giggled a little. She rested her head on Aang's shoulder, and watched as three or four more stars streaked the sky.


End file.
